prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is a supporting character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. Biography Sara was first mentioned in Season 4 when Hanna was searching for girls who not only looked similar to Alison, but also went missing around the same time. In "Game On, Charles", it was revealed that Sara is in fact alive, and has been held captive in A's Dollhouse for two years. Personality Before "A" took Sara to the dollhouse she had a quite similar personality to that of Alison DiLaurentis. While being held in captivity, Sara became somewhat broken and vulnerable. She is seen to be confused, scared and unhinged, constantly having a distraught view. Sara also displays fear of being touched by anyone as seen in Songs of Experience when Emily reaches out to her to comfort her and Sara shies away in response. It is unknown if this is due to simply not being accustomed to being near people or if she experienced torture at the hands of Charles. Although, it should be noted that Sara doesn't pull away when Emily hugs her later.(This could be interpreted as an indication of the growing trust between Emily and Sara). Series |-|Season 4= Who's In The Box? When Hanna looked into other girls who were missing and had disappeared at the same time as Ali, she found an online site made for Sara saying her friends miss her. Hanna looked in to the case and found out Sara went missing the same day as Alison did, Sara came from Courtland which was not too far away from Rosewood, and she resembled Alison and they had very similar personalities. Much like Alison, Sara was sometimes mean to her friends. One of Sara's friends, Claire had problems with her because she was tired of the way she treated her, which she confessed to Emily, along with saying that she wished Sara to be dead even before she went missing. Sara was the "Queen Bee" at her high school and the leader of the cool gang, just like Alison was. Everybody that knows/knew her believes that she is gone, except for Avery that is convinced she is alive somewhere with amnesia. The last person to see Sara alive was Avery, who thinks she saw her the day after Labor Day (a day after Alison went missing) riding a bike in the local park. The bike was recovered by the police, but Sara was not. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles In Charles’ dollhouse, a girl draws a sun on the wall of her cell with chalk. As the light goes out, she moves towards the door of her room and watches as Spencer, Mona, Hanna, Aria and Emily run past, trying to escape. Moving back into her room, the girl sits down on her bed and waits. With a food cart, the girl walks down the corridor in the dollhouse. Taking a tray of food, the girl slides the bottom half of door up, and passes Spencer the tray. As Spencer calls out to the girl, suspecting she’s Mona, the girl slams the door shut. Suddenly all the girls start shouting out for Mona, and with it all becoming too much, the girl places her hands over her ears and runs back through the corridor. Sitting on her bed and staring into nothingness, the girl is startled when a policewoman shines her flashlight into the room. Scared, the girl shuffles to the top of the bed, trying to further herself from the policewoman, to which the policewoman tells her that she’s safe now. As policewoman crouches down and asks what the girl’s name is, the girl tells her, “Sara. Sara Harvey”. On a stretcher, Sara is carried from the dollhouse and into a waiting ambulance. Songs of Innocence Sara is first seen in the episode at the hospital. She is laying in her bed, and is presumed to be sleeping. Emily is looking at her. When Emily is about to go out again, she says that she's not sleeping. Emily then asks her how she got kidnapped, and Sara replied that she ran away. She hit her head, or someone hit her, she doesn't know. When she wakes up, she's inside the dollhouse. She tells Emily that "maybe this is what bad girls deserves", and that "maybe she should have stayed in the hole". Sara asks Emily if she really thinks that Andrew is behind this, and when Emily asks her back, she says that she "needs to rest". At the end of the episode, Sara runs away (again) and runs over to Emily's house. Songs of Experience She and Emily and Pam have breakfast together after Emily decides to not go to school and keep Sara company. Sara is almost killed by Charles while she slept while the girls at Dr. Sullivan's office. The girls arrive only to find Sara was in the shower and are relieved Near the end of the episode, Sara has a new hair style. She mentions that Pam helped her to cut her hair in a pixie-like fashion. Don't Look Now The next morning, Emily compliments Sara’s new hairstyle. Mrs. Fields walks in on them and informs them that she was able to get them both an appointment with Dr. Sullivan. When informed about Dr. Sullivan’s occupation, Sara leaves to take a shower. Emily tells her mother that she cannot force Sara to see Dr. Sullivan. She's No Angel Emily enters her room after a shower while Sara is inside talking to her mother on the phone. Sara tells her mother that she can't talk to her while she's behaving like this.(Sara's mother is presumably drunk because Sara states that her words are slurred) Sara ends the phone call telling her mother that she will call her later. Attempting to distract her, Emily suggests that they go to the movies later that night if Emily's mother is willing to accompany them. However, Sara tells Emily that her mother wants her to return back home. Sara is on the verge of agreeing when Emily who's clearly angry on her behalf, tells her not to. She questions if Sara's mother is planning to make money off the ordeal that her daughter suffered. Sara agrees saying probably but she also adds that she has to deal with her mother.Emily disagrees and she asks Sara if she has ever considered legal emancipation from her mother. Emily and Sara are later seen in Caleb's apartment.It appears that the two of them went to Caleb to ask him to coach Sara through the process as he himself had already gone through the process. Caleb questions Sara if there's anything that they can put on her job resume. Sara hesitatingly answers that she babysat for her neighbor's kids once. Caleb says that won't be enough.Emily sticks up for Sara, telling Caleb that Sara was only fourteen when she ran away and that no one expects Sara to have started a hedge fund by now. Caleb agrees but says that the authorities still expect her to have a job to support herself as well as a high school diploma. Clearly feeling that the situation is hopeless, Sara wants to leave. However, Emily stops her and pleads with Caleb, reminding him that he was able to get emancipated. In turn, he replies her that he did so and that's he knows how hard it is to go through the process. Caleb also offers advice to Sara, telling her that if she's turning eighteen in a few months, it would be better to just wait it out. Emily cuts in quickly, stating that Sara has already lost enough time and that every moment is precious. Later, Sara is seen in the background while Emily is on the phone with Aria.She reminds Aria to not do anything rash because Sara will be the one to bear the brunt of A's anger. Ending the phone call, Emily returns to Sara and Caleb. The former who tells Caleb that she can't fake having a job. She's scared that the authorities might call her employer to verify the information. Caleb counters, telling Sara to give them his number. Stunned, Emily asks Caleb if he's willing to go that far to cover for Sara. Caleb states that it's not a cover. Turning to Sara, he tells her that the offer is genuine, minimum wage and that she starts tomorrow. Later, Emily waits for Sara outside the government agency where she's filing her papers for emancipation. Once outside, Sara tells Emily that it will a while for her emancipation to be official but in the meantime, she can live with Emily and her mother. Emily exclaims happily and asks Sara how she wants to celebrate the happy news, telling her they have to do something special. Sara nods towards a tattoo parlour opposite the two of them and tells Emily, "Let's make it permanent". Later in the tattoo parlour, the tattoo artist wipes off the last vestiges of blood of Sara's new tattoo on her back. Her tattoo is off a bird escaping from it's cage. The tattoo artist reminds Sara to apply cream on her new tattoo every day. Emily compliments her, saying that it looks amazing. In return, Sara tells Emily that it's her turn now. Emily refuses but appears swayed when Sara says she saw Emily admiring the tattoos on the wall, specifically one of a mermaid sitting on a harpoon.Emily replies that if she did get tattooed, her mother would harpoon her. Sara then suggests that Emily gets a small one in a place her mother will never have the opportunity to see it. Silently assenting, Emily strolls around the room as she appraises all the tattoos on the wall. She points to a particular Japanese character and asks the artist the meaning of that particular character. She replies that it's the Japanese word for courage.Sara encourages Emily by telling her that it has her name written all over it. Later, Sara sees Aria's photo and text on Emily's phone which wonders if A is a girl. She's visibly shocked and upset. She then scans the room in all directions before gulping. Appearances (9/140) Season 4 (1/24) *Who's In The Box? Season 6 (8/20) *Game On, Charles *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *Don't Look Now *She's No Angel *O Brother, Where Art Thou *6x09 *Game Over, Charles Trivia *Varjak's phone number, (727)-242-7839, spells out "Sara Harvey". *In "Game On, Charles," Sara was revealed to be alive. For the last two years, she has been held captive in A's Dollhouse. *She is the third girl who was assumed dead but later revealed to be alive. Unlike Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal, Sara was never officially stated dead. *Her first name, Sara, is the same name of the Pretty Little Liars creator, and author of the books, Sara Shepard. Sara is also the name of the actress who portrays Hanna in the books, Sarah Dewey. Gallery Sara Harvey.jpg Sara Harvey in the dollhouse.png Sara Harvey S6.jpg CHtrWWvW8AAuMjt.jpg Sara 6x04 probabaly.jpg Sara bathrobe 6x03.jpg Sara harvey season 6.png sara wearing emily's clothes.jpg sara 6x02.jpg Sara_6x04_.jpg|Sara Harvey sara_6x04.jpg|Sara Harvey Normal Songs of Experience1287.jpg Navigational Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Victims of A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields